1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage and back-up solutions for archiving data and recovering data. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to software, hardware, systems, and methods for providing data protection in a manner that provides for high efficiency archiving and portability.
2. The Relevant Technology
Virtualization is an abstraction layer that decouples the physical hardware of a computer from the operating system to deliver greater IT resource utilization and flexibility. Virtualization allows multiple virtual machines, with heterogeneous operating systems, to run in isolation, side-by-side on the same physical machine. Each virtual machine has its own set of virtual hardware (e.g., RAM, CPU, NIC, etc.) upon which an operating system and applications are loaded. The operating system sees a consistent, normalized set of hardware regardless of the actual physical hardware components.
Virtual machines are encapsulated into files, making it possible to rapidly, save, copy and provision a virtual machine. Full systems (fully configured applications, operating systems, BIOS and virtual hardware) can be moved, within seconds, from one physical server to another for zero-downtime maintenance and continuous workload consolidation.
In recent years, virtualization has become increasingly common due to the many advantages it offers. Typically, however, businesses, enterprises, and other entities committing to full virtualization in their computer networks are unable to achieve all the benefits of virtualization when it comes to their data backup and/or archive solution. For example, conventional computer networks are often backed up to a tape archive or virtual tape library (“VTL”) via a backup server. Because tape archives are not virtualizable, the backup server is always tied to the tape archive. In other words, even if the backup server is virtualized, the backup server cannot be ported between physical servers due to the connection that must be maintained between the backup server and the tape archive. The problem persists with regard to VTLs as well. Consequently, there currently exists a need in the art for improved backup and archiving solutions in virtualized network environments.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced